


Valentine's Day

by captainamergirl



Series: Corpanga Holidays [1]
Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, As if Girl Meets World never happened, Drabble, F/M, Family, Feeny's namesake, Fluff, Holidays, Valentine's Day Fluff, corpanga, my loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: In which Cory and Topanga's son gets married ... Sort of![*Not* Girl Meets World compliant)
Relationships: Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Series: Corpanga Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851979





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> In my little AU world, Cory and Topanga have a son George, named after the late Mr. Feeny, of course. I hope you enjoy this little drabble.

**Valentine’s Day**

“Mommy, guess what?” George shrieked as he barreled into the bedroom.

“What?” Topanga sniffled. She’d stayed home nursing a bad cold.

“Christina gave me the new Iron Man figure!”

Christina was in George’s class. She constantly chased him around the playground demanding smooches.

“Wow. That’s a pretty elaborate gift for Valentine’s Day.”

“It was a wedding present.”

“Who got married?”

“Me.”

Cory strolled into the room. He carried a bottle of cough syrup. “Our son’s got game.”

_“Cory!_ Can you believe this?”

“Yes. I saw it happen.”

“George is _five._ You shouldn’t have let him get married!”

“Relax, honey. I got married when I was his age too.”

She crossed her arms. “Oh did you?”

“Remember Sally Pruitt?’

“Not her!”

“Yes, her.”

“Really? Sally of all people? She was your first choice for a wife?”

“Jealous?”

“No! I just thought you had better taste than that.”

“She gave me a Gameboy. What can I say?”

“A Gameboy? Well, I’m sorry I didn’t get you a Super Nintendo when we got hitched.”

“No, _but_ you gave me everything else I could possibly want.”

Her terse mood instantly subsided. “Oh, Cory…”

“I love you, sweetheart… Now take your medicine."

THE END.


End file.
